the_gatheringfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanity
'''Vanity '''is the crossovers main antagonist. She is the one responsible for the earths eventual curse. Vanity is said to had lived in biblical times. Also, despite being mostly a vampire, she is many beings, such as an elemental being, a demon, a witch and even a Shadow Warrior. She is shown to have a much paler complexion than normal vampires, due to her being the master vampire. She resided in Transylvania until the 13th century,After her cottage was burned down, she vowed revenge on the towns folk by placing a curse on them, but instead she cursed the earth until one day someone will rid of it. She went on the run to Wales and lived until the 1750s before she mysteriously died. She is considered as the very first vampire that came into exisance. Role The story opens starts in Romania with a young woman who is known to be the towns convicted witch and vampire. After a night out alone from blood-hunting, she finds the village people burning her house down, she flees after one of the villagers spots her. She is soon cornered when the villagers form a circle around her chanting "witch" and "vampire". angered, Vanity curses the village with a dangeous virus and hell-like world for years to come, before vanishing into thick dark magic. 900 years have passed, Vanitas has formed an alliance with various villians who plan to take over the world. Vanitas desires a queen for his ruling, after hearing about the legend of the vampire-witch. The villians go to an abandoned cemetery and manage to locate the witches crypt, where they find Vanity's remains. Xigbar performs the Revival Curse on the remains and Vanity is reborn. After being reborn, Vanity leads the villians to her former home Plas Teg, A jacobean manor home where she hid during the 1750s before she died mysteriously. She is outraged to find it brightly coloured before violently ripping off the wallpaper back to it's dark dirty self. She mentions that she's the one who cursed the earth and is looking for ever lasting power, but unknown to her that a young girl carries a the broach of vampires and she, herself is the cure/saviour to the virus, until she gets visions of her. After her visons, Vanity orders her goons to kidnap her. Later on in the day, her goons return without the girl. Angered, she, Vlad and Vanitas use their senses to track the heroes to Scotland. After storming Scotland base, she learns that one of the survovors (Miyako) was bitten shortly before the trios arrival, Vlad reveals the heroes fled to London. Where she sends hoards of zombies there. While there Vanity is angered that Vanitas had a change of heart after conversing with Ventus. After many weeks go by, The heroes flee Mexico after finding out about Vanity's real birthplace, the location where the Blood Mirror is hidden. Vanity and her posse ambush the heroes in Agartha, where Lyndsey manages to escape (before finding an axe). Vanity and Vlad find her in the hidden room, Lyndsey threatens to smash the Blood Mirror is they refuse to end this. Having none of it, the two villians speed towards her before smashing the mirrior into a million pieces, and casusing both villians to dissapear forever, ending vampiism and curing the zombies.